


A Cabin in the Middle of the Woods

by tripleangst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends, Underage Drinking, stiles just wants some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleangst/pseuds/tripleangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny says in the locker room that he’s taking Ethan up to his parents’ cabin for the weekend to get away from Beacon Hills. Naturally, Isaac and Scott pretend to be in a relationship and go with them so that Danny doesn’t get killed. Naturally naturally, Aiden decides to bring up Lydia then as well, Allison comes along for the ride, and Stiles is still hoping that someone takes his virginity. Everyone just has a lot of feelings, especially Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cabin in the Middle of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 3x04 but before 3x05 (last week's episode).
> 
> I don't really know what I did here. At first, it was going to be an X-rated Isaac/Scott, but then my feelings just went everywhere, so it's a lot tamer. First Teen Wolf fic, so constructive criticism is encouraged. I didn't really try to make this good, so naturally, I'm posting it anyway.

Isaac leans dramatically against the locker as he does at least twice a week. “Do you hear that?”

Scott was busy memorizing his vocabulary, so no, Isaac. “What?” He looks around, seeing Stiles struggling to get his shorts on over his sneakers. “His struggle is real.” Isaac gives him a look, motioning over to Danny and Ethan in the back. Scott’s super awesome hearing kicks in.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Ethan says.

Danny smiles, which is odd, because Scott has seen Danny smile maybe five times in the last two years. Danny’s just convinced Ethan to go up to his parents’ cabin. “Great, I’ll pick you up after school tomorrow, and then we can head up there. It’s only about two hours away.”

Scott turns to Isaac. “We can’t let Danny go alone.”

Isaac nods, agreeing with Scott like the loyal wolf he is. Isaac doesn’t really know Danny, but he thinks Ethan and Aiden suck a whole bunch, so he’ll always be down for killing, or cockblocking at the very least.

“I have an idea,” Scott says.

~*~

“You told Danny _what_?”

Scott isn’t too sure he can pull off pretending to be Isaac’s boyfriend for the weekend, but it was the best idea he had to get to go up north with Danny and Ethan. He sits down on his bed, staring at the suitcase he has to start packing soon. Great. Stiles spins around in Scott’s computer chair, shaking his head. “Danny thinks that you and Isaac are secretly going out and that you wanted to take Isaac away from town, because there are too many bad memories here? I don’t get it. Isaac tries to beat the crap out of Ethan every chance he gets. What made him say yes? I expected more from Danny, he’s a smart guy.”

Scott sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe Ethan’s not too nice around the full moon, either. Anyway, Danny’s going along with it for now. I just can’t let him go alone with Ethan.”

Stiles folds his arms. “I don’t know why you chose Isaac to be your boyfriend. It would have made a lot more sense to pick me. I’m considerate, a willing participant for sexual conduct, and not to mention your best friend. Scott, why aren’t we dating?”

“Stiles, be serious.”

“What? I don’t have enough wolfy qualities for you? I want to go camping, Scott. Tell Danny I’m also dating you. He’s my friend, too. He needs a human companion when all you guys start wolfing out on Saturday’s full moon.”

Scott tries to think smart about this. There’s no telling what Ethan could try. They might need help, and there’s always more strength in numbers.

~*~

Turns out that Aiden had the same idea. Since he’s taking Lydia up to the cabin, Lydia got Allison to tag along, and Stiles wasn’t going to wait around for Derek to want to hang out, so he’s coming too.

Stiles is currently driving up the highway right behind Aiden and Lydia. Allison wouldn’t normally be sitting in the passenger seat, but--

“...We need to sit back here together so Danny thinks Isaac and I are dating.” Scott admits.

Allison is not easily surprised. She is surprised, if not extremely confused. “Scott, _what_?”

Scott looks almost as uncomfortable as Allison feels, or it could just be that he’s afraid she’ll be mad at him, which she now is. “Scott! But you and Isaac _aren’t_ dating.” Right after she says it, she’s not uncertain. Isaac does seem to obey Scott, and they have been living together for a while now... Stiles is wondering the same thing.

Scott seems to know what they’re thinking. “No! We’re not actually dating, but I couldn’t just let Danny go camping with Ethan now, could I? So, I suggested a couples retreat up north, you know? And, Danny bought it, so that’s what matters.”

Allison turns back towards the front, leaning into her seat. This is going to be terrible. 

Stiles hesitantly asks the question they’re all wondering now. “But what about you and Allison? It’s not going to be weird when we get there?”

“No.” They both say simultaneously. Great, then it’s settled. 

~*~

Danny’s cabin turns out to just be a medium sized house in the middle of a forest with a lake nearby. 

“Jesus, I didn’t know Danny was loaded. I mean, I knew him and Jackson did rich boy stuff, but man.” Stiles eagerly heads towards the front door that Danny is opening, letting all of them inside.

Isaac hangs back with Scott by the car as they unload their stuff. “Do you think we can really pull this off?” Isaac whispers, arms folded.

Scott’s always had a soft spot for him. He understands why Isaac wanted to be a werewolf, and to be honest, he’s really glad that Isaac lives with him now. He thinks Isaac deserves to know what it’s like to live in a loving home. He’ll protect him at any cost. “Yeah, we got this.” Scott smiles slightly, patting Isaac on the back as they start walking up to Danny’s cabin.

When they’re walking, Isaac suddenly feels Scott’s palm press against his, lacing their fingers together. He looks towards the door and sees Danny smirking, and he’d care more about what everyone is thinking, but Scott’s hand is warm and strong and not about to let go. It’s not that Isaac’s ever thought about Scott in _that way_ , but come to think of it, he’s never really thought of anyone in _that way_ before. He never thought it was possible for someone to like him, but right now, Scott’s holding his hand. He feels a part of something.

When they get inside, Scott lets go of his hand, and it makes Isaac let a little of himself go with Scott. He should probably tell Scott what he’s feeling. Probably.

~*~

Dinner’s being made in the kitchen, Lydia and Allison went down to the beach, and most importantly, sleeping arrangements for the weekend have been made. Danny and Ethan are staying in Danny’s parent’s room. Scott and Isaac get Danny’s old room right next to it. Aiden and Lydia get the guest room. Allison got the pull-out bed in the entertainment room, and Stiles has a nice place on the floor near Allison. Everyone is having a splendid time, especially the happy new couple. 

Turns out Ethan is a really good cook, and Scott can almost hear Stiles thinking that he would make a better boyfriend than Danny from his place at the kitchen table with Scott and Isaac. Danny is helping Ethan by the stove, handing him spices and chopping up vegetables when needed. It’s a decent sized kitchen, big enough for the eight of them to squeeze in at the table. Isaac sits next to Scott like is to be expected.

“So, Isaac, how long have you and Scott been together?” Danny asks, trying to make polite conversation.

Isaac looks to Scott for an answer. Stiles quickly holds up three fingers. “T-Three months, yeah. It’s been good.”

Danny nods, smiling at Ethan. He keeps his back to the three at the table, but keeps the conversation going. “I did think something was going on between Stiles’ cousin Miguel and Scott two years ago, but what happened to you and Allison, Scott?”

Scott looks at Stiles as to say ‘ _who the hell is Miguel?_ ’, to which Stiles scrunches his face up and pretends to growl, which is his sign for Derek. That still doesn’t make any sense to Scott, but okay. “Um, no, nothing was going on between me and _Miguel_ , but with Allison, I still care about her--a lot--but it just didn’t work out. And then I slowly realized that I cared a lot about Isaac, too.” Scott looks at Isaac and smiles as best he can, and hey, he’s not lying. He does care about him. Isaac seems to realize that too, and he looks as happy as Isaac can look.

~*~

Danny suggests they play football after dinner once they’re all around the kitchen table, to which everyone else practically yells “no”.

Allison can’t help stare at Scott and Isaac holding hands above the table, partly because they look awkward as hell, but mostly because of her feelings for Scott. She knows it’s just pretend, but seeing anyone else hold hands with Scott makes her heart drop, and it’s not that she’s mad, but she just feels. She feels a lot.

“...What about soccer?” Danny asks, trying not to sound as startled as he was when everyone shot him down.

Aiden and Ethan look over at the other two werewolves, smirking to themselves. Scott doesn’t like losing, but he does want to get outside, because it’s a nice night, and he doesn’t want to ruin Danny’s weekend completely. Soccer it is.

Stiles suggests that he, Allison, and Lydia opt out, but Lydia will have none of it. “These bitches might be fast, but I am a vicious competitor. I’d like to see them take the ball from me.”

It’s Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, and Danny versus Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Stiles. “We really should start asking Boyd to hang out with us. He’d murder all of us--you know, in the friendly soccer way--but he thinks we’re not friends,” Stiles mumbles. Isaac is about to comment that Boyd is probably his best friend, but Scott shakes his head, motioning for him to not mention it to Stiles. Stiles’ struggle is real.

Aiden and Ethan look ready to break more than just sport records.

“So, what’s the plan?” Stiles asks nervously.

“How about we just let Aiden beat the shit out of his brother again? I liked that part.” Isaac suggests.

Stiles bites his lip. “Why don’t we just talk to them? Communication is key, right?”

Isaac and Scott glare at him. “No.”

As figured, Aiden and Ethan not only had werewolf sporting skills, but their twin telepathy made them win in no time. Lydia managed to trick the ball away from Isaac a few times, and Stiles became a team player when he saw the look of admiration Aiden gave her. These guys are so not cool. Danny quickly realized how competitive everyone else is and joined Allison on the grass to watch. After a couple slams and shouts, team alpha won. 

Stiles asks Danny if his parents have an alcohol stash when the game’s over, and after Aiden breaks into it with ease, alcohol has drowned out Stiles, Lydia, and Danny’s senses. Stiles needed to not think about the strange murders and all the bad that’s happening back in Beacon Hills. The werewolves have to pretend to be drunk though, not wanting Danny to know that they can’t really get drunk, because their bodies ‘heal’ themselves too quickly to let them become obliterated. Allison, for _some reason_ , doesn’t like to get drunk around seemingly murderous alphas, so she hangs back on the couch with Scott and Isaac as Lydia and Danny are all over the twins. Stiles has passed out on a bean bag chair in the corner.

Scott and Isaac stop holding hands once Danny and Ethan head upstairs for bed. Aiden is smiling and talking to Lydia who is drunkenly rambling on about quantum physics, but he lets Scott know his focus is still on him. Allison starts to yawn, but it turns into a sigh. “So, I think he’s safe,” she says with annoyance. Yeah, Scott knows coming up here was probably a bad idea, but how was he supposed to know that Ethan actually liked Danny and wouldn’t kill him?

When Lydia and Aiden go upstairs, the three are left in an uncomfortable silence.

“I wonder what it’d be like to have sex with an alpha,” Stiles slurs on the bean bag. The three on the couch turn their heads towards him as he tries to sit up. “Like, just imagine the positions and roughness. I... I want to be romanced, though.” His eyes don’t want to stay open, so he passes back out.

“Should we go to bed? It’s almost three,” Isaac says, looking a little tired.

Scott doesn’t know what to do. Of course, he’d much rather sleep in a bed with Allison--god, does he miss doing that--but what if Danny wakes up first in the morning and doesn’t see Scott and Isaac together? Their cover would be blown.

“You guys go upstairs. I’ll make sure Sir Drunk-a-Lot doesn’t hurt himself,” Allison says.

~*~

It’s only been ten minutes of lying in bed together before they hear Danny’s parents’ bed start creaking. Isaac sighs, pressing his head further into the pillow. It wouldn’t be so bad to hear people having sex if it didn’t also turn Isaac on in a bed with Scott in it. It’s not that Danny and Ethan having sex in particular turns him on, it’s more that tomorrow’s the full moon, he’s already on edge, and is possibly long overdue for sex. Any moment now, Scott will know that Isaac has a slight hard-on. 

Isaac’s pretty sure he doesn’t like Scott like how Allison likes Scott, but he doesn’t know, maybe it’s a werewolf thing in him wanting to be as close to Scott as possible. Isaac doesn’t particularly care to sniff Scott, though.

“Isaac, do you like guys?” Scott asks, nothing but curiosity in his tone.

Isaac glares inwardly at his semi-erection. “Uh... I don’t know. Why?”

Scott shrugs, shifting the covers up a little. “Just wondering. I was thinking about what we’re supposed to do on Monday when we’re back at school. Danny’s going to think we’re dating still. And I mean, if we actually felt that way for each other, then you know, I’d probably be cool with us dating, but--”

“--Yeah, no. We can break up on Sunday.”

Scott nods, liking that Isaac is where he’s at. “Yeah, we had a huge fight on Sunday.”

Isaac sits up, tilting his head. “Do you really think we’d break up that way? I think I’d maybe get jealous of you or something, but I don’t think I‘d fight with you.”

“Really?” Scott didn’t expect them to have this conversation, but if Isaac’s willing to open up to him about their pretend relationship, then that works. It’s nicer than talking about murder and human sacrifices.

“Well, maybe I thought you still had a thing for Allison, so it was best we broke up. You could also play the ‘he’s not stable’ card, which I’m sure Danny would believe more than anything.”

There it is. Isaac getting down on himself for things that weren’t his fault. “Isaac,” Scott whispers, “after everything that’s happened, you’re holding up better than a lot of people would.” He means it. “But the Allison thing, yeah, I can work with that.” It’s not like he’d be lying too much, anyway.

In the middle of the night, Scott wakes up, realizing that he indeed at some point fell asleep in order to just wake up. Isaac is whimpering in his sleep. Scott wants to wake him up, but instinctively, he wraps an arm around him, and that makes Isaac stop. He smiles, thinking that maybe this whole weekend was about getting closer to Isaac. He thinks there’s hope for Allison and Isaac to warm up to each other, too. They just need to figure out why the alphas are here, but Stiles and Lydia can work on that for all Scott cares right now. He’s exhausted from today.

In the morning, Danny knocks on the door three times before stepping in the room. Isaac and Scott wake up and turn towards the door, and when they realize that they’re cuddling, all three boys look surprised. “Well, good morning.” Danny says. “Breakfast is ready.”

They all go swimming in the lake after breakfast, and for dinner, Danny grills some chicken while Stiles is left on salad duty.

“But seriously, Danny, if Ethan wasn’t around--you and me? We’d be a thing, right?”

Danny sighs, rolling his eyes. “No, Stiles.”

~*~

The weekend up north was a success. No one died, and they managed to annoy the twins. All in a weekend’s work.

Sunday night, Scott and Isaac are in Scott’s room working on their homework. They joke around, pretend fighting and threaten to break up a couple times, and around eleven, Isaac says he’s going to bed downstairs.

“You can sleep up here, if you want.”

Isaac leans against the door, a little more at ease than he was prior to this past weekend. "Are you being serious?”

Scott blushes. “Well, no. I don’t know, you seem to have nightmares, and I usually do too. It was nice, right? And until we both have someone to--”

“--Yeah, that’s cool. I’d like that.” Without any other questions, Isaac closes the door and takes his jacket off. “But just like friends cuddling, right?”

Scott feels very dumb right now. Even Derek would laugh at them. But shit is super serious right now, and Scott has no idea what Allison wants, and Isaac is cold, and it feels good to be near him, because Scott is always too warm, okay? Okay. Okay.

“So, are we broken up on Monday?” Isaac asks before Scott passes out.

Scott is too tired to even think about _pretending_ to be an emotional mess at school. “We aren’t dating anymore how about, but we’re never breaking up.”

Isaac gets the underlying point, scooting closer to Scott, and letting his head tuck up under Scott’s chin as he curls into him. “Good night, Scott. Thank you for the weekend getaway.” Before Isaac falls asleep, he thinks back to what Stiles said about trying to talk to Aiden and Ethan before assuming they want to kill all their friends. But if they were to have spoken to Ethan about not killing Danny, then they never would have gone up north, and then Isaac wouldn’t have gotten to feel closer to Scott. So, maybe it really is best to never communicate. That sounds about right.


End file.
